Do You Believe in Destiny
by Diamond's Faith
Summary: Hello. AND BABY READ THIS OR ELSE I'LL GET YOU IN SCHOOOL. And everyone else read and review too.


Do You Believe in Destiny ?

Disclaimer: All the standard disclaimers apply. All characters belong to their respective owners, yadda, yadda, yadda, etc, etc, and I'm nauseous. Bye and enjoy

"Now explain to me again why I'm doing this" a blond frustrated sixteen year old girl said. 

"Now come on Relena. You know Mom and Dad are going to Europe and that leaves the youngings to go to camp." The blonds platinum blond brother said.

"So we are sixteen and eighteen! Why would we go to sleep away camp?" the girl said struggling with her bags. 

"Hey Relie!" a girl with short black hair yelled to her.

"Hey Hilde." Relie said "You got roped into this too?"

"No. Unlike you I wanted to go here. Very cool music system. I thought you were going to keep your momentum up and stay on your ass and be lazy?" Hilde said.

"Unfortunately. She was forced to go and I wanted to go cause of the track team." The boy said. 

"Hey Millie." Hilde said slapping the boy on the back.

"Its Millardro or Zechs." The boy said. 

"Sure beach boy." Hilde said eying his long platinum hair. "Which cabin are you in Relie?" 

"Cabin twenty." Relie said. 

"Same as me. And its that a way." Hilde said pointing the other way from where they are going. 

Relena just sighed and swore she was going to kill the first person to tick her off.

When they finally reached the cabin they heard talking. As they opened the door Relena saw three bunk beds and one singular bed with a bomb box near it. 

"We are the only ones so far. You put your stuff over there." Hilde said pointing to a shelf with some shelves. 

'When Relena was done with her stuff three other girls walked in with some bags.

"Are you our roommates?" the girl with short black hair that was similar to Hilde's 

"Yeah. I'm Hilde and this is Relena. What are your names?" 

"I'm Noin, this is Une pointing the girl with her brown hair in ponytail, and Sally the girl with a her blond hair in pigtails." Noin said.

"Its very nice to meet you." Relena said her feet dangling from the top bunk. 

"You too." Sally said. 

An hour later all the girls were done packing and the main question was asked.

"Whose boom box?" sally asks.

"Mine. Got any CDs?" Hilde asked after . 

"I got DMX, Sisquo, S'ynce {just for you boy band fans personally they sux}, Mariah Carey, and Limp Bisket." Une said.

"Santana, Lenny Kravitz, Monica, Maya, Alanis Morrisette, and Brain Mc night." Noin said.

" Lauren Hill, Kelly Price, Pink, Mary J, Blige, and Ja Rule. " Sally said. 

" Jay Z, Morcheeba, Next, Whitney Huston, and Best Man Soundtrack." Relena said

"And I got Destiny Child, En Vouge, Toni Braxton, Boys 11 Men, Christina Angular, Korn,Charlie's Angles Soundtrack, and Eve." Hilde said.

They all looked at each other and rushedto their bags for their CDs. An hour later they were all laughing, eating the candy they snuck in and told stories. And before they knew it dinner time.

"Did you hear the four most popular boys at Carlin Boys school is at this camp?" Une asked as they walked down to the mess hall.

"OMG! They are I heard they were so cool and so hot!" Sally asked suddenly.

"Yeah." Non said. "But is it true they are as hot as everyone says they are?" Noin asked Une.

"They are gorgeous. But the problem is they are never interested in anyone.To even see one of those guys…."Sally said trailing off. 

"Yeah." Noin and Une said. 

"Who are these people?" Relena asked very curiously. 

"You mean you never heard of Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, and Trieze Krusinata{it is so wrong}?" Noin, Sally, and Une asked.

"Nope. We are very ignorant in those things. Our classes and clubs keep use busy." Hilde said. 

"They got to Carlin Boys School, they are the most popular and richest boys in school, and each belong to one of the clubs, and are the hottest boys you'll ever see." Une explained since Noin sand Sally were in total shock.

"O okay." Relena said sitting down in the both that sits six. 

"Hey there is my brother." Relena said to her friends.

Noin already noticed considering she was staring at him and he was staring at her.

"Earth to Noin." Relena said waving her hand in front of Noin's head.

"Huh?" Noin asked blinking and turning to her friends and said "of course Babmi is evil." 

"Noin. You got the hots for Relie's brother!" Hilde exclaimed.

"He is your brother?" Noin asked. 

Relie nodded. 

"You aren't going to say he is too good for me or something?" Noin asked.

"Nope. In fact you two will most likely make a very cute couple." Relie said getting up. 

"Where are you going?" Sally asked.

"I have to go get something from my cabin before we go do bonfire." Relie said pulling outpiece of paper and read it and was about to walk out the mess hall when she bumped into someone. 

"O I'm sorry." Relena said so engrossed in reading what was on the paper and didn't look not up so she didn't see the boy stare at her as she walked off. 

The boy finally stopped being in lala land and walked over to where hid friends are.

"Hey." Was his reply. "Why are you looking at me like that Duo?" 

"You got the hots for Zech's sister." Duo said smirking. 

"I don't like the girl. She was impolite." The boy said.

"Don't worry Heero we won't blab you like her." Trieze said.

"Beside I don't mind. I however want to know who that girl is over there." Millardro said looking over towards Noin who was laughing with her friends over what Hilde said.

~End of Part One~

~This is were I annoy you with babble~

Authoress Note: I did it. I finally wrote this story. What did you people think? Was it good, was it bad, was it too much? And Baby you better be reading this or else I'll get you at school. Anyway if Silver Wing is reading this Baby does have this on tape. She tapes almost everything since she forgets things and then remembers later so she programs her VCR when she remembers to do that and in effect we all know where most of her allowances goes. O MAN I'M MISSING STIGMITA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BYE!!!!!!!! **{rushes off to TV}**

** **

~J*Diamonds Faith*J~__


End file.
